


Fight-They Sent Us a Fallen Angel

by Chiieru



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Character Death, Eruriren - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Yaoi, boyslove, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:00:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7699171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiieru/pseuds/Chiieru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set Post-Canon<br/>All the Titans are defeated, but something bad happens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight-They Sent Us a Fallen Angel

"You guys, wait.." Levi mumbled. 

"Come on, Levi!" Eren yelled as he ran into the sunrise. Erwin was nearer to the ocean, squinting his eyes as the sun was just barely glinting over the horizon. Angel rays cast themselves like an outburst--the perfect view for their honeymoon. 

He could see it now as he made his way slowly up the hill. They had set out a table, chairs and even candles. On that table a small dinner was laid out. 

Somehow Erwin must have managed to get his hands on some meat. Usually Erwin would be against such things. He considered meat as an unnecessary luxury that weren't worth the finances it cost and the difficulty of attaining it. Did Erwin actually make an exception?

Levi tried his best to work his way up the hill, hiding his struggle as best he could. He was strong--he knew how to take the pain and to make excuses for everything else that he couldn't. Luckily he didn't need to hide much because the medications were somehow still managing not to work. 

Ever since the defeat of the Titans, Levi had been dealing with a sickness that seemed to eat away at his immune systems, and what's worse is no doctor in all of existence knew what was wrong or how to fix it. He even found it extremely ironic that he only gets sick now after defeating all the Titans. It was as if the world was telling him that his only purpose in the world was to help humanity defeat the Titans.

Going to Hanji, after many times of attempting to not concern or worry her, seemed to be a tragedy in itself. Hanji, a genius, obviously figured it out, but the catch was it was fatal. She had only been able to suppress the nameless sickness with daily medication, but it would turn out that that medication was the type of medication that was no longer being made. It was some form of medication that had a set of items and specific formula that only one doctor knew. And that man had died long ago. 

Having only a limited amount of the pills, he took them as sparingly as he could, hiding the pain as much as he could, and only taking them when he couldn't. But today he knew this was the last one. 

He had taken the pill this morning and he swore he took it by drinking his own blood that inevitably made its way through his throat. 

Levi knew the pills would only last at most until just the afternoon, but he prayed it was enough time to tell them. 

It was a fact that he could have told them plenty of times after he had found out, but selfishly, at times like these, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He knew it was wrong.

"Levi! Let's go or the food will get cold!" Eren yelled out again. 

He took a deep breathe, not wanting to take another step until he told them, but they seemed so excited. They seemed so happy. How could he turn that down to tell them? He had to tell them before it was too late. "Er-Eren.." He could feel it, his muscles were growing tense, and it was getting colder and colder by the second. He couldn't even lift his hands to cover his face from the brightness.

Eren immediately took Levi's hand then pulled him up the hill like a little kid. Doing his best to meet Eren's enthusiasm, he took heavy breathes, but even that nearly made his rib feel like they were cracking. Levi was just that good at hiding it.

As they reached Erwin, Eren stopped, inevitably causing Levi to take a gander at the view they were so ecstatic to show him. He flinched as his muscles froze up, joints locking in place. Sweat covered his face, but it wasn't as noticeable as he wasn't the only one exhausted. To them he must've only looked like he was out of shape or had a fever. 

The white rays of light were shining brightly against the darkened black shadow of the mountains in the far distance. 

"Do you like it? Me and Erwin have been trying to scout everywhere by ourselves for weeks and found this spot! Keep going! To the table!"

Eren let go of Levi's hand, and Erwin seemed to agree that he should keep going as they stayed behind. 

Levi looked at the table that was higher up but only a few feet away from reach. He turned back to them, "Wait, you guys.. There's something--"

"Come on, go ahead, Levi!" Eren beckoned. Levi could only do what Eren asked as he persistently told him to go on ahead. He wondered why Eren was so eager. 

Sighing he took a deep breathe and tried to lunge his legs up, each step feeling like knives grinding their edge onto the bottom of his feet, and shaving away at his bones. 

The sun nearly blinded him, but soon he realized a strange reflection of that same light. They seemed like embers glimmering across a flat surface just above or beyond the mountains. He swore that they were stars dangling and dancing across a field. 

He stepped closer and closer, curious of what exactly it was. 

When he finally reached the table he nearly pushed the whole thing over, but instead he leaned on it right afterwards, in an attempt to balance himself as shockwaves shot through him. Levi didn't know whether it was the sickness or the shock of realizing what those shining dots really were. He could just barely see it, but it was enough to provoke a deep joy and relief in him. 

He immediately turned to Erwin and Eren--eyes full of wonder and shock and disbelief. "Is that..is that really.."

"It's the ocean, Levi. We've found it." Erwin said smiling.

"And tomorrow is the day the whole scouting legion will see it!" Eren added.

'Tomorrow?..'Levi thought, then looked back towards it for a last time. He felt his lungs burning against his ribs now, and his hands tried their best to hold him up. He looked at the view, admiring every second, every detail of it, making sure it was sewn into his mind. The sky was some cold and pale blue color fading down into the sun to meet its brightly golden light. If he weren't sick, the breeze around him, he knew, would feel like a refreshing push of release from all the stress and struggle. It was proof that finally, they had made it, and that they were officially free.  

Levi glanced down at his hands, they were trembling, and could hardly grasp a thing. He looked at the pathetically romantic setting in front of him. They had a full set of plates, and the meat was decorated with some form of plants or vegetables that they probably knew he'd comment about--because they were just unecessary.

It was so silly, but everything he loved about those two idiots. He would have been happy, and he was if it weren't for the fact that he was..

"Levi, are you okay?" He heard one of them say.

He couldn't even hear over the silence. His vision was getting blurred, words slurred as he tried to say "I'm fine.." Because he wasn't. He had to tell them, and it had to be soon. 

He took one last look at the horizon, the ocean, but all he could see was a sad blur of white lights on a blackened gradiation. In a blink of an eye, everything clear became frayed. He tried to remember it, but couldn't over the loud memories flashing before him. An array of colored images and moments he had spent with him now became black and white, like some old film, playing frantically in bits of pieces and silences. 

He gasped as he fell, trying his best to say something, but he couldn't over the even louder coughs that now took over. He tried to look towards the light so far away yet so close.

They made it, and for him, at least he even got to see it. Although far, it didn't matter. Why would anyone get mad at such a beautiful sight?  'This, this is enough..'

He swore that he could feel them try to help, but there was an even sharper pain that engorged his skin, clawing at his veins. The pill had worn off.

~.+.~

Getting to the hospital, he didn't have long, so Hanji tried to explain everything as best as she could. Erwin and Eren couldn't get too mad at Hanji for hiding it from them, because even if they had, there were no point in doing so now. 

"Okay, you can see him now. I'm sorry, but there's nothing else we can do." One of the Hanji's assistants said.

Entering the room, Erwin and Eren immediately went to his side. The whole room was darker despite the light shining through the window across his bed. 

"Captain!" Eren yelled as he grabbed onto his cold hands. He had never seen Levi in such a weakened state, and it chilled him to his bones. He felt sadness and anger and pity all at once. For someone so strong to be torn down by some illness. He would have thought 'At least it wasn't a titan..'

It was apparent that Levi was conscious but just barely. It didn't even look like he heard him yell out his name. He didn't even seem to realize Eren was holding him. Hanji had probably given him drugs because earlier when they had arrived, he arrived screaming, but now he was silent, eyes closed, slowly breathing. 

"Levi..why didn't you tell us..you jerk.. " Eren mumbled then turned to Erwin. "Why wouldn't he tell us?"

Erwin couldn't even think through the reasons he would, but the first thing that came to his mind was, "Once he found out it was incurable, he probably didn't want us to have to worry about finding a cure."

"But--"

"Eren, he's right..I'm sor--" Levi struggled to speak loudly, and it only came out as a raspy whisper. 

"Levi!" They both yelled and gave their full attention to him.

His eyes were red and barely open. His whole face full of sweat as he coughed more blood. A trail of it ran down from the corner of his already stained, dry lips. He was pale--pale white--and his eyes sunken dark against his cloudy pupils. 

Erwin held his hair away from his face as he kissed his forehead, begging him to not struggle. "Levi, please.."

"Levi! This can't-- you can't leave us--we--" Eren couldn't comprehend anything. He didn't know what to do. They all were supposed to see the ocean together. It was what became everyone's dream once Armin had told them about it. Eren was going to do it for Armin, but as a team, they all wanted to see it because it became the symbol of their strive, the symbol or their freedom. Something so vast and wonderous that this world was theirs to live in without fear. Without limits or walls. They were supposed to see it, together. "Erwin, we have to--the ocean--" 

"There's not enough time, Eren.."

"Please! We have to try--" Eren yelled angrily. "We have to do something, anything! Please!"

Erwin only looked down at Levi. He seemed so fragile, not at all the man he knew. If they moved him it would only make him worse. Who know what more damage they could do to his body if they even tried. "Eren.."

"Commander, please! You can't--it was--we were supposed to go there together! Armin already lost his chance! I can't let him lose it, too! I can't! I promised!" Eren could only look at Levi then back at Erwin. He even turned to Hanji who now stood by the door. "You guys can't be serious! Please!"

"Eren!" Erwin was now yelling. "Listen to me, his body won't be able to take it..we can't move him." Erwin looked him in the eyes, putting both his hands on his shoulders, "Look at him.."

Eren looked at Levi, who looked more saddened than usual. He couldn't even pick up his own hands, open his own mouth enough to get a word in. Through those reddened eyes, he could tell he was only making Levi feel worse. 

Erwin knew that Eren was too young to see or understand it. A lot of times when Levi wasn't there, he had to keep him in check. Actually, now that Erwin thought back, Levi was always there to kick him back into reality, so that Erwin never needed to, but now..

Eren looked back at Erwin who he now knew was trying to tell him it was making Levi feel worse. 

Levi was deeply saddened because they were fighting again. Not against the Titans, and not for their freedom--but for him. More than anything Levi wanted them to be at rest. To stop having to worry about Titans outside or within the walls. To not have to struggle to survive and avoid being eaten. He didn't want them to have to fight anymore against the cruelty of the world. He wanted them to finally be at peace. Of course he knew that it would hurt them, but there was nothing else anyone could do. He didn't want to see them have hope and lose it all over again. Not after everything they went through. "We can't move him, anymore. Do you understand?"

Reality had set in, and Eren's shoulders sank as he started to tear up even worse. "I--I'm sorry.. Levi.. " he said as sincerely as he could, "But--but Levi I can't.. We can't live without you.." Eren said as he sat back down to hold onto Levi's hands. 

Levi could only look at them both, as he tore through his final breaths, "I..I'm sorry.. I didn't..tell.."

Erwin could see that Levi's light was fading, and held his head in his hands, stroking his raven black hair as he kissed his forehead. "It's alright, Levi.." Eren couldn't help but cry and whimper, begging him not to go. He held himself back from squeezing his hands too tight in desperation. "Captain.. Please..what are we supposed to do without you?.."

Levi couldn't hold his head up, and could only attempt to give them a smile as he began to involuntarily close his eyes. All he could see were grayscale blurs--the bright light shining through the window casting a heavy contrast on the two that held him. They were both his beloved fighters, his idiots--Erwin, was cast in white light, and Eren was cast in a heavy shade of black. He felt their warmth like blanket against his cold body as he drifted into the nothingness. In a final breathe, a tear fell down his cheek, mixed with a hint of red. He let go of his struggle, fully knowing that they would do fine without him. This was their world. This was their life now. 

Erwin and Eren felt the soul of him leave as he whispered his final words, "I love..you.." 

Humanity's strongest soldier had finally gotten his wings. He was finally free.


End file.
